What I Feel
by Black8Flowerz
Summary: "I thought she was just some blonde pretty boy but man i was wrong" can jin actually figure out his feelings or is it really up to the devil to tell him his path? i guess a certain blonde could help if she doesn't kill him of course
1. That Girl?

The day I first saw her i took her for a blonde pretty boy and sent Nina to find out her information. Nina Looked at me weird but I simply shruged her off. I was only just a little bit curious why she was with Ling. When Nina reported back I was shocked the boy was a girl? why was she dressed like that?. Thinking about it only made me more curious about her but i had other things on my mind. Like Kazuya,this Lars person, Azel and Lee. I didnt think id be bumping into her so much especially since she was nothing but 'Lings friend' but man I was wrong beyond belief. Now here i am stuck with a German Splunker trying to kill me my father grandfather and great grandfather. Oh why me? but then again she's orta cute not that i think she is though. besides im sorta gonna be with her awhile since were taged and all. but cant help thinking Damn she looks good in a bikini. I know I know shouldent get to close but i cant really help it. Especially after she kicked the shit out of Hwoarang I have to give her props.


	2. Nightmare Cure

I DONT OWN TEKKEN ^-^

Jerking up in bed Jin sat there panting for a few minutes. 'Why wont you leave me alone' Jins voice tired and drained. It wasn't long until the devil spoke 'Jin you need me and WE need to get stronger so how about we kill that human your so fond of her blood will be a good treat' then Devil started laughing. Snarling Jin clutched his head and yelled "SHUT UP" unaware it woke up his team mate.

"Listen you STUPID EMO JAP IM TRYING TO SLEEP" glaring at Leo he was about to retort until he glance at the clock. 'for once she's right it's 12:00 i need sleep but what about him' listening closely Jin could hear maniacal laughter and it sicken him.

Without noticing he felt a movement beside him "Look everyone has bad dreams and the only way to rid them is to conquer them cause im gonna be your worse so get some sleep Idiot" Then the German went back to sleep. staring at her sleep Jin couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to sleep in her bed so he got up and crawled in after her with a smile.


	3. Morning Bomb!

I Dont Own Tekken -_-

It was about eight when Jin woke up. sittin up he felt alot better.. until he got punched in the face. looking up he saw a furious Leo. "WHAT THE HELL LAST I CHECKED THIS IS MY BED AND YOURS IS ACROSS THE ROOM" Glaring back Jin spoke to calm for the German to comprehend. "Leo I really couldn't be alone last night i know you don't like me and I dont know why I never did anything to you"

Startled Leo turned her head to thier window "you look like your father and your just like him too I can't trust you" Then she shook her head and left the room. Looking at her leave Jin yelled angrily "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN TRUST YOU HUH, YOUR JUST IN MY WAY" Leo stopped but continued walking out the room. 'you'll never understand what that bastard took away from me or the pain of bieng alone But what Leo didn't know was that Jin understood.

Sitting on the bed Jin massaged his temples 'I should have slept on my bed but then I wouldn't have got any sleep' Jin glanced out the window with a small smile.


	4. Tension At The Cafe

After the fight Leo and Jin got a call from Ling telling them to meet her at a cafe. Jin sat across Leo and Hwoarang sat across Ling.

Breaking the silence Hwoarang said "so...Leo we should spar sometime like on saturday" Leo glanced at him "sure I'd like that we could even make up new moves" Frowning Jin said "why would you want to spar with that" Leo glared at him "maybe it's because im not emo" Jin glared at her "well Ling and I are going to the park"

Smirking Leo shrugged "so Hwao we'll meet at the Dojo" Hwoarang blushed and nodded. Ling popped in "Eli you should cook lunch!" Glareing at Ling she said "well i guess I could" Hwoarang smiled "cool I heard you could really get down from Lili" Ling nodded her her head."Leo's cooking is the best!"Leo blushed "Im not that good"

Jin was furious just the thought of Leo spending a day with Hwoarang pissed him off but now she's cooking for him. Jin shook his head he could feel the devil trying to get out. Takeing a breath Jin glanced at Leo. she seem happy.


	5. jealously AND pain

I DONT OWN Tekken

After the cafe incident Jin and Leo went to their match. Folding his arms Jin Glanced at Leo with only one thought. 'is she really cooking MY RIVAL launch' Leo oblivious to Jin was staring at Lars and Lie with a small blush on her face. Jin saw and glared daggers at them.

It was time for the fight. Leo vs Lili and Jin vs Forest. The fight was going well until Jin refused to help Leo out of thier Tag Throw. The Whole crowd was silent as they heard a sickening crack. After that Jin finished them off in a rage.

Now sitting in the hospital Jin was having a glaring match with Slim Bob, Steve, AND surprisingly Lili. speaking Up Lili yelled " WHY DIDNT YOU STOP US I MADE SURE TO LEAVE AN OPENING" Jin smirked "she wasn't worth the time" he felt a pang in his heart after saying that. Bob Jumped in " well... i guess i have no choice" looking at him Lili smirked "we'll be taking Leo off your hands since she's a waste of time" Then a nurse came in "she's awake" Steve Smirked an Jin Frowend


End file.
